


BatCat.

by Gobblepotle



Series: Gotham Nights [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gothamverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gobblepotle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce admits his feelings for Selina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BatCat.

2:02 am at the Wayne Manor...

"So, when you whispered her b-before she went to her uncle... What did you said?" - Selina ask in a nervous tone.

"You want to know what i said?" - Bruce reply with a grin in his face while looking at selina in a proud of himself way

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me, then i can leave" -Selina replied pointing at the window, still sounding nervous

"I told her i never meet anyone like her, I told her i trusted her with my life" - Bruce said

"And that i felt tied to her in a way i couldn't explain, but wouldn't change, ever" he continued saying after a pause to admire selina's face

"best liars always tell the truth" Bruce reminded the words Selina told him earlier that day

"That was true?" she ask

"Yes" he replies as he sees how selina face got a bit more serious, until he speak again... "Just not about her"-Bruce said now looking at selina with child love in his face

"Um, um, um"- Selina got this nervous smile in her face while she search for words to say, because bruce let her speechless with that confession

"I'm going to steal one of your cars to take to the city, cool?" She say, still nervous for the previous confession of bruce wayne

"Sure" -Bruce reply as he watch her leave

Selina was about to leave when she stop in her foot, turnaround and watching Bruce she say "it's good you're changing, just don't change too much" 

Then she open the window and closes behind her as Bruce watch her leave, leaving him with a lovely grin on his face.


End file.
